Keiko's Friend
by SilentSilverWolf
Summary: Keiko has been going to a boarding school in England for six years. After her sixth year she brings a friend home. But Hiei begins to notice things that just aren't right about this friend. What is it about Harry that is different? Just wait! YYHHP X
1. Keiko's Return and Meeting Harry

Harry Potter was excited. He had spent the last six years learning how to speak Japanese. He spoke it quit fluently now, though he did have problems every now and then but it was okay, Keiko would help him. He looked at her smiling; she smiled back. Harry did as he was told and braced himself for landing in Japan.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~  
  
Yusuke was furious. Keiko was taking her sweet little time. She had been going to this boarding school for six years now. He didn't like it. She could have gone to one closer. That way he could see her everyone in a while. Not to mention he hadn't had anyone help him with his homework! Course he hadn't done any for a year now. He was busy being a spirit detective. "Yusuke, I think I see her." Kuwabara yelled. Hiei was busy scowling at the blundering idiot to look for Keiko. And Kurama went to check to see what time her plane was suppose to land.  
  
Yusuke looked in the direction Kuwabara was looking. "That's not her! She doesn't have that long of hair."  
  
"Hey Yusuke do you think her friend is cute?" Kuwabara asked. Yusuke didn't know he just knew she was bringing a friend who was having family problems. Not to mention he wasn't interested.  
  
Hiei suddenly snapped to attention looking at where a flight was just unloading. He saw Keiko and her friend then smirked. "I didn't know you swung that way Kuwabara."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kuwabara yelled.  
  
Hiei nodded at Kurama when he walked up then said. "Well there is Keiko and her friend." He pointed them out. Then laughed when Kuwabara's jaw dropped. Keiko's friend wasn't a girl. Keiko's friend was a boy. He was as tall as Kurama Hiei noticed. His hair was as black as his own as well, Hiei saw it then a jagged scar the shape of a lightning bolt.  
  
"I don't trust this guy," Kuwabara said. "He gives me the goose bumps." Hiei agreed there was a lot of power coming from Keiko's friend.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~  
  
Harry looked nervously at a group of teens that just sat there and starred at them. Calm green eyes met his own. He trusted that guy. Or was it a girl. He smiled when he thought of Ginny. He was teenager reminded him of her, of all the Weasley's with his or her red hair. The short one with black hair was glaring at him. And the tallest with red hair - Harry smiled Fred and George had just had their hair cut almost that short - was gapping at him. "Keiko please do not tell me that those are the guy's that we are looking for." He pointed in the direction he didn't want to go.  
  
"Actually Harry that is exactly who I was looking for. How did you know?" Keiko smiled. "Yusuke!"  
  
The boy with slicked back black hair looked in their direction, smiled, and waved. Keiko walked over calmly although Harry knew she was happy to see her boyfriend again. He groaned lightly thinking about Ginny. "It is about time you got her Keiko, I was just getting ready to leave." The boy stated bluntly.  
  
Harry chuckled softly when Keiko whacked the guy over the head. "It's nice to see you too Yusuke." She said roughly looking down at the pile on the floor. She turned back and smiled at Harry. "Harry I want you to meet Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei." Keiko pointed to each as she said their respective name, then pointing to the boy still on the ground - though now sitting up - and added. "And that pile of nothing is Yusuke."  
  
"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Harry spoke not daring to meet eyes with the boy about a head shorter than him.  
  
"It's nice to meet you too Harry." Kurama said smiling. "I'm afraid Keiko didn't tell us much about you. She just said that you were having some family problems."  
  
"Yea," Harry rubbed his neck feeling embarrassed. "I live with my aunt, uncle, and cousin. They don't exactly like me. They actually think that I'm, well, that I'm a freak or something."  
  
"Which he isn't, he is just as special as you Yusuke." Yusuke glared at her. He had finally gotten up off the ground.  
  
"Whatever, let's get going. The boys and I have to meet up with Boton." Keiko nodded in understanding. They got their luggage and left. Not noticing as a boy with slicked back blond hair and his father stepped off a different plane.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~  
  
Yusuke watched as Harry's eyes opened in excitement when he saw all the different sights. He didn't trust this boy, there was power radiating off of him. Power that he didn't trust. "So Harry you said you lived with you aunt and uncle. Why are you not living with your parents." Yusuke regretted trying to make discussion with this boy, and then regretted it even more when Keiko japed him in the ribs and Kurama shot him a glare.  
  
Harry's eyes had filled with pain; Yusuke didn't miss the single tear that fell. He was stunned though when his eyes suddenly filled with hatred. "They were murdered when I was only one. He tried to kill me two but didn't succeed, but I have a remembrance of the night though." He pointed to his scar.  
  
Hiei nodded. "He has tried to kill you several times since hasn't he?" Harry nodded. "But what is it about him that scared you? You have escaped him time and time again."  
  
Harry was stunned, how did he know all this. "Yes, though I have barley escaped every time." Hiei nodded. Harry didn't trust this guy; there was just something about him.  
  
Keiko glared at Hiei. "Kurama, how is your mother doing?"  
  
Harry was thankful for the change of subject. Kurama shrugged. "I have kind of been avoiding her. Since the last fight, she has not exactly been wanting me to hang out with Yusuke, of course she can't stop me from hanging with Hiei." He chuckled softly. "You know how he just pops up."  
  
Hiei smirked. "I do what I want, I wont let some ningen stop me." Harry was just about to ask why Hiei said no human could stop him but the car stopped and they all got out. Hiei and Kurama collected the luggage as Yusuke paid their transportation. Hedwig hoowed softly, she had finally woken up. "I just have one last question Harry, why do you have an howl in the cage?"  
  
"Well she's my pet." Harry smiled. "Owls are smarter than birds." Harry looked around. Noticing the forest he grind.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~  
  
Harry didn't have to wait long. The train ride plus the plane ride lasted all day. Everyone helped Keiko and him into there house then left. Harry pulled his Firebolt out of his trunk and opened the window. "Harry I almost forgot." Harry sighed as he turned to Keiko.  
  
"Keiko, I was just going to go for a ride! Why did you have to come in now? Can't it wait for morning?"  
  
"No, you have to be up early tomorrow morning, we are going shopping. So if you do go for a ride don't stay out to late." Shopping why shopping? Harry groaned then swung his legs out the window the slide down onto his Firebolt. "Good night Harry!"  
  
"Good night Keiko!" He waved to her the zipped for the forest.  
  
It felt great. He never was able to fly during the summer not unless he was visiting the Weasley's. Harry speed between the trees. This was great, he was a legal wizard, he could apperate, and he was miles away the Dursley's!  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~  
  
Hiei was stunned. He hopped from tree to tree - following Keiko's new friend. He was flying on a broom! Harry suddenly stopped. He sat there and hovered for a moment. It was getting dark. The boy was probably having trouble seeing. Hiei didn't have that problem. He had his Jagan Eye to help him out. He watched the boy as he pull out a stick and whisper something that sounded like "Lumous!" What surprised him was that a small light came out of the stick. For once Hiei slipped up, for Hiei gasped.  
  
Harry spun around; he saw a figure standing in a tree. "Who - Who are you? Show yourself!" Harry didn't trust this person. But they didn't answer. Harry rose to where the figure was standing but just as wand light hit this person they disappeared.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~  
  
Hiei fled as soon as the light hit him. He didn't like this that human was flying! He decided he had to talk to someone. Hiei jumped from tree to tree then when he hit the edge for the forest he looked behind him; he wasn't being followed. Hiei jumped from the tree then ran. He had to talk someone; and that someone was Kurama.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~  
  
"What?" Kurama asked groggily. Someone was shaking him. He didn't want to wake up, he wanted to bask in the beautiful field.  
  
"Wake up Kurama! I need to talk to you now!" Kurama recognized that voice, but no, Hiei never is this urgent. "Kurama wake up now!"  
  
So it was Hiei only he would be that rude and demanding. "What Hiei?" Kurama slowly sat up then looked at Hiei's worried face with sleepy eyes. Wait! Hiei doesn't get worried! Kurama snapped alert. "What's wrong Hiei?"  
  
"That friend of Keiko's you know Harry." Kurama nodded. "Well I saw him in the forest. I mean you would to if you saw something like that. I mean I thought only Boton could -"  
  
"Just spit it out would you!" Kurama snapped.  
  
Hiei realized he had been rambling. But who wouldn't if they saw what he had seen. "Hn. Impatient are we?" He decided to take up his attitude again; it would help him tell Kurama after all.  
  
"Well you did wake me up!" Kurama almost yelled that one sentence.  
  
"I didn't realize you enjoyed your beauty sleep so much."  
  
"Hiei cut the crap and tell me what is going on!" Kurama wasn't really this impatient, it was just that he hadn't had any sleep that last few night and now when he had actually fallen asleep Hiei comes and wakes him up to ramble and then give him attitude.  
  
Hiei realized that Kurama wasn't in a good mood might as well get it over with. "Harry was flying."  
  
Kurama just stared. "What do you mean flying."  
  
"I mean like Boton does, except he wasn't on an oar it looked more like a broom. But there is more. He was able to light a stick by saying a simple word.  
  
"Hmmm. I don't know what to say Hiei. Maybe we should talk to Keiko tomorrow. I volunteered to go shopping with Harry and Keiko, you can come along it you would like."  
  
"Hn. I don't think so. You can talk to her. I would prefer not to." Kurama nodded.  
  
"Can I go to sleep now?"  
  
"Sorry I forgot you need your beauty sleep." Before Kurama could retaliate, Hiei had left. Kurama slammed the window closed and growled; Hiei had some nerve sometimes. Kurama got back in bed and tried to go back to sleep.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~  
  
Harry had looked for the person that had seen him. But couldn't find him anywhere. He looked at the clock. "One O'clock! Keiko's going to kill me!" He groaned then decided to go to bed. He would tell Keiko what happened tomorrow while they were shopping. He groaned again, shopping!  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~  
  
"Harry how late where you out last night!" Keiko demanded sick of how sluggish Harry was acting. Harry told her the story about what happened the night before. "Hmmm. I'll have to talk to Hiei." Harry was about to ask why when Keiko spoke up again. "Come on, we have to get to Kurama's he's going shopping again.  
  
"But Keiko it doesn't take that long to get there. We can just Apperate!" Harry complained.  
  
"Yes, but who knows what muggles would be around." Then Keiko thought of it. "But we can apperate nearby. I know just the place."  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~  
  
Hiei almost fell out of the tree when he heard a couple sudden pops. He looked down and there stood Keiko and her friend both putting sticks away. No, wands, that is what they're called. Yes, he was sure of it Keiko's mind wouldn't lie. He watched as they slowly made their way towards Kurama's house. 


	2. Yusuke I'm a Witch

Kurama took the chance once he saw it. Harry was changing so he would speak to Keiko now. "Keiko can I speak with you?"  
  
Keiko looked puzzled, at first glance, but then she seemed to realize something. "Hiei spoke to you didn't he."  
  
It wasn't a question it was a statement. That threw Kurama off. "Yea, how did you know?"  
  
"Because Harry mentioned something happening last night when he decided to go out and practice. He has try outs soon." Keiko smiled. "He wanted to try out for Chuddley Cannons, but their seeker isn't retiring yet. And since the Gambling Gremlin's Seeker is retiring after this season, Harry is going to try out. Personally I think he will make it."  
  
"Keiko what are you talking about?" Kurama had let her ramble but he was lost.  
  
Keiko blushed. "Sorry I just kind of - Harry you look great!" Keiko was glade Harry picked that time to come out of the dressing room.  
  
"Thanks the pocket's are big enough too." Harry smiled then reached into his pocket. [That must be where that stick Hiei was talking about is.]  
  
//Of course it is you fool. I also figured out it is a wand, not just a ordinary stick.\\  
  
Kurama gasped. //What? How did you find that out?\\  
  
//Hn. Keiko is an open book.\\ Kurama smiled at Hiei's gall. Yusuke would attempt to tarnish Hiei for that remark.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~  
  
Keiko hadn't said anymore that day, but he knew something was going on, but it took until they started back to his house then he gained more questions. "Potter, what are you doing here?" A voice sneered from behind him. "I thought you spent enough time with the other mudblood, and that muggle- lover now you've followed this one home." Someone chuckled.  
  
"Shove off Malfoy." Kurama could feel power radiating off Harry as he growled through his teeth. "Or you might regret bothering me at all."  
  
"Threatening me I see. Well we will just see who is better. Just wait until I start playing for the Gambling Gremlins as their new seeker." He sneered.  
  
"We will just see about that." Keiko said. Kurama took a double take, Keiko was getting mad!  
  
"Shut up mudblood."  
  
"Let's take this somewhere where I can deal with you." Harry stated. "Meet me in that forest, at midnight." Harry pointed towards the forest behind Kurama's house.  
  
"Fine Potter I guess it is best to get you out of my way sooner or later." Malfoy was gone with a pop. Kurama could feel the remnants of his energy dissipating.  
  
"Keiko," Keiko turned suddenly as if she just realized he was still there.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"You have some explaining to do."  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~  
  
"I don't like it, I don't want * him * to try out for the team too!" Harry was still fuming. Keiko had told Kurama to call Yusuke and the gang. But he couldn't seem to forget what Malfoy said. So he sat there and yelled while they waited for Yusuke and Kuwabara to show up, Hiei had been waiting in Kurama's room and was not happy when he came home with Harry and Keiko.  
  
"Harry, calm down. You are much better than him. Not to mention you have a Firebolt, he only has a Nimbus Two thousand and one." Harry nodded at this comment.  
  
Kurama answered the door. He was still very lost. Hiei on the other hand. Was following quit well. He understood what Keiko was saying using simple mind tricks.  
  
"Okay, we're here what is all of this about?" Yusuke said as soon as he plopped down on the bed next to Keiko while Kuwabara stood next to the door and Kurama leaned up against the wall next to the window where Hiei was perched.  
  
"Alright please try to believe us." Keiko said slowly. She didn't want to tell them this but turns out she didn't have too.  
  
"Yusuke, Lord Koenma needs you now." Hiei jumped from the windowsill before Harry could blink and was standing next to him yelling at Boton for sneaking up on him like that.  
  
"But Boton this is the worse time!" Yusuke yelled at Boton as she hovered on her Oar outside Kurama's window.  
  
"Sorry I just am here to get you. There is a stray demon in the forest. Koenma wanted to tell you what to except but knowing you. You will probably just jump in head first huh?" Boton seemed annoyed - then she saw Harry. "Oh, sorry, I didn't know you had company."  
  
"It's okay Boton. I don't think any of this will really be all that new to Harry." Keiko said smiling. "Actually Him and I have to run off we have to prepare for his duel tonight."  
  
"What do you mean we?" Harry said defensively just as Yusuke questioned, "What do you mean duel?"  
  
"I mean we, because Harry I'm going to be your second." Keiko said matter- of-factly.  
  
Harry tried to have a staring contest with her - or so it appeared - then finally sighed. "Fine you can be my second. But it's not my fault of you get hurt!"  
  
"I'm coming if Keiko's in danger." Yusuke spoke quickly.  
  
"But you'll have no way of protecting yourself."  
  
"I can protect myself just fine." Yusuke growled.  
  
"This is all fun and all but Yusuke, you have a job to do." Boton said from the window.  
  
"Right, let's go guys." The boys left, Hiei through the window the rest going downstairs to use the back door.  
  
"Well let's go and wait for them at my house shall we." Keiko said as if this was normal, Harry shrugged, he couldn't find anything wrong with it. With that they apperated back to Keiko's for dinner.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~  
  
"I don't understand, Boton said this demon was in the middle of the forest." Yusuke said.  
  
"Demon's move, you didn't expect him to sit her twiddling his thumbs waiting for you to show and pretend you are going beat him up when in the end it will be I that does the slaying." Hiei retorted as if the answer was simple and Yusuke was to thick headed to figure it out.  
  
"No, but I thought he would be around here!"  
  
"Urameshi, I think I know where it is headed." Kuwabara said softly.  
  
"Where?" Yusuke yelled over Hiei, "I didn't know you had the ability to think."  
  
"He is headed that way." Kuwabara pointed. Yusuke started running top speed. He had to get there; he couldn't let that demon hurt Keiko.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~  
  
Harry decided he wanted to go outside and rest. He had free rain. And after sixteen years, of being trapped and enslaved it felt good. To have an entire three months to himself. Keiko fallowed him out. She needed something to do. Harry saw something in the sky, he smiled Ron did say he was going to owl him. "Hey Keiko I think that is Pig. What do you think?"  
  
Keiko blocked out the sun and looked up at it. "I think you're right." Harry got ready to catch Pig; the owl was just out of reach, Harry reached out to snatch it just as fire came in contact with his hand.  
  
"What the crap?" Harry asked as he nursed his hand. It the fire had burnt it but not badly. Harry looked in the direction of which the flame had come from. He pulled out his wand.  
  
"Harry what do you plan on doing?" Keiko asked looking at his wand.  
  
"Stunning it what else do you expect me to do?" Harry shouted back.  
  
"Let me help." Keiko said. She pulled out her wand as well. Then together they shouted, "Stupify!" The creature stumbled a bit then fell. Harry approached it, wand out. "Harry be careful." Keiko yelled, Harry didn't know how to deal with demons and this was a fire one, he could easily be hurt.  
  
"I know what I'm doing Keiko." Harry said not taking his eyes off what was lying on the ground. The creature's skin was green; and it had three horns protruding from its head. And it looked like it had fangs. Harry didn't trust it. Harry was about to kick it when he heard something yelling.  
  
"Harry get away! Don't go near it!" Yusuke yelled he was waving franticly. Harry was confused but the moment he looked up. The thing grabbed his ankle. It seemed as if it was having a hard time though. Yusuke had never seen any demon act as if it was half asleep. What was going on?  
  
"Harry!" Keiko yelled. She had to think quickly. She couldn't figure out what to do. What spell would help Harry? She decided just to try and get it unconscious. "Stupify!" She yelled for the second time. The spell hit the demon right in the chest, the demon staggered, it dropped Harry, and then finally it fell to the ground. "Harry are you all right?" Keiko asked right away.  
  
"Yea, just like when we were first years, remember when the troll was going after you and Hermione? All you had to do was think fast." Keiko remembered. She didn't like Hermione until not long after that night. But she didn't like what Ron had said to her. So she had taken Hermione dinner that was when they heard the troll. It had obviously followed the smell of the food, and didn't like the fact that someone was competition. Ron got knocked out quit quickly and that left her and Harry to fight it off while it chased after Hermione. She shivered, she didn't like the idea of that.  
  
"Keiko what did you do to it." Yusuke asked, he looked at the two both holding their wands. Keiko's knuckles where white she was gripping her's to hard.  
  
"Well remember how I have been going to that school in England."  
  
"Yea," Yusuke didn't know where this was going.  
  
"Well, it is for witches and wizards. Yusuke, I'm a witch." 


	3. NO!

Yusuke stared at Keiko, she was a witch; that meant that she knew spells and who knew what else. He didn't care, as long as she was safe. But he wasn't about to admit that to her.  
  
"A witch, and is Harry like some famous person that you had just happened to meet as well?" He didn't want to buy it, just yet.  
  
"Well actually, yea, Harry is a famous wizard." Keiko smiled; maybe Yusuke wasn't as dens as he appeared.  
  
"I really didn't mean that." Yusuke frowned he was only being sarcastic.  
  
"That means that I know someone famous!" Yusuke turned around to see Kuwabara smiling like the idiot he was. "I knew that would happen someday."  
  
"What do you mean idiot, Yusuke and Kurama are both famous?" Hiei sneered from the tree. He had seen the entire fight. He didn't like what he saw. He just didn't like Harry.  
  
"Don't make me come up there munchkin!" Kuwabara yelled brandishing his spirit sword.  
  
"Like you could take me." Hiei brought a fireball into his hand then threw it at Kuwabara purposely missing the big oaf.  
  
Kuwabara jumped, "You missed shorty!"  
  
"You're not worth my time." Hiei sneered. "Don't we need to get this guy to prison or do we just wait for Boton to come pick him up?"  
  
"We will just sit here and wait for Boton." Kurama said from under Hiei, he had heard the whole conversation but unlike Hiei trusted Harry more. "Harry you can tell us how your parents died while we wait." Harry nodded. He should explain to them what they saw.  
  
"I'll help you Harry." Keiko said. "I might be able to add a few things. But I don't know if I can give as much details on You-Know-Who as you can."  
  
"Who's You-Know-Who?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Voldemort." Harry said simply.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~  
  
"We have been here four hours." Yusuke looked at his watch again. "It's almost seven-thirty!"  
  
"What!" Harry exclaimed. "Keiko, we need to practice. Not to mention I wanted to get some training in, I have tryouts next Tuesday!"  
  
"Sorry Harry I guess I didn't realize what time it was. But we still have until midnight before you have to worry about Malfoy." Keiko said calmly. She studied her friend, and then sighed. "Fine go practice. I'm pretty sure you don't need to be here for when Boton comes."  
  
Harry pulled out his wand and yelled. "Accio Firebolt!" Then from his open window came his broom, it glided just in front of him. He hoped on. "I'll be back in two hours we can work then." With that he was off, he zipped through the trees with as much ease as it take Hiei to jump from branch to branch.  
  
"Hn. I still don't trust him." Hiei said.  
  
"Come on Hiei have a heart, he fly's as well as I do." Boton said from just above.  
  
"Actually Boton, I think he fly's much better than you do." Keiko spoke up in defense of Harry. "He has been able to fly like that since he first got on the broom. Huh?" She turned to see and impatient Pig pecking her shoulder. "Oh, I'm sorry Pig we forgot all about you didn't we." She reached out and took the letter from Pig; he then flew up to Harry's room to visit Hedwig. She read through the letter then groaned. "Poor Harry!"  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~  
  
Harry returned from his flight like he said he would. But he didn't like what he saw. Keiko looked worried. The light from her wand illuminated her face. "What's wrong Keiko?" Harry landed, expecting the worse, but he didn't expect what happened next.  
  
"Harry, Ron is going to purpose to Hermione."  
  
"What?" Harry had liked Hermione for the last two years, Keiko was the only one he had confided in, and although he and Ginny had began to date during the last school year, he still liked Hermione. "Well that is great. I hope she says yes." He said harshly. He got back on his broom and flew up to his room, and didn't come out until it was time to go face Draco Malfoy.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~  
  
"For the last time you can't come!" Keiko yelled at Yusuke.  
  
"I am coming Keiko, you can't stop me. If that boy tries to hurt you, we will just see if he likes the taste of my shotgun." Yusuke yelled back.  
  
Kurama and Hiei were sitting in a tree silently watching their antics, when a slight pop announced the arrival of Harry. "Come on Keiko lets go." Harry was in a foul mood and he would take it out on Malfoy the boy will be out quickly.  
  
Hiei made sure his bandana was secure around his arm where he was going to keep it for safe keeping while he let his Jagan eye stayed open.  
  
He saw the boy up ahead. He could sense a second person but he couldn't see him with the naked eye. He may not trust Harry but he didn't trust these people even more than that. He had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. He would keep a tab on this second person.  
  
Harry finally saw Draco. His normal sneer on his face. Harry wondered who his second would be. [Oh, okay so Malfoy thinks that he doesn't need a second.]  
  
//Be careful.\\ Something in the back of his head told him. //Don't trust what you see.\\ Harry wondered what that was suppose to mean, but he wasn't going to think about it. Harry was going to enjoy take Malfoy down.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~  
  
SilentSilverWolf: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter. I do own my imagination so you can't copy that. 


	4. Harry VS Draco Part I

SSW: Real quick, I won't be giving spells - my little brother's have hidden ALL the Harry Potter books we own from me. I'm going to tell this first part from a Yusuke-Third Person point of view. If you don't understand what I'm saying then you should in a little bit.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~  
  
"So Malfoy who is going to be your second?" Harry asked defiantly.  
  
"I don't need a second to take you down Potter." Malfoy sneered, Yusuke didn't like the smile he was brandishing; it was just too evil for his tastes. "Who will your second be?" Malfoy sounded like he was demanding an answer not just hoping for one.  
  
"Keiko will be my second." Harry spoke in Japanese deciding to test Malfoy and see how well he could speak it.  
  
"What that filthy mudblood!" Malfoy exclaimed also in Japanese, he had obviously learned it well. He smirked studying Keiko then spoke slowly. "She isn't good for anything but to look at and take to bed."  
  
"What did you just say?" Yusuke demanded. "I dare you to say that again." Yusuke began to concentrate on his spirit energy when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Yusuke, we don't want to show our strength just yet." Kurama said calmly. Yusuke looked back at him and stopped.  
  
"The mudblood's muggle boyfriend thinks he is a match for me." Malfoy laughed cynically. "Guess we will just have to see." He turned his wand onto Yusuke. After muttering something a green light shot out. Before Yusuke could dodge it was intercepted by one of Kurama's Rose Whips. Kurama dropped the rose whip before the spell would reach him. Unfortunately the rose whip withered and died.  
  
"He purposely was trying to kill you." Hiei said from the tree, "Fox did you really have to do that? I would have enjoyed watching to see if it would work." Malfoy looked around wondering where the voice had come from. But could not see Hiei for he was in the darkness of a tree.  
  
"Potter I don't know who your friends think they are, or where whatever that thing is that blocked that spell came from. But that doesn't mater. I will still take you down."  
  
"Fine, then lets begin." Harry walked forward while Keiko stepped off to the side. Malfoy took a step forward as well. They bowed stiffly to each other, never braking eye contact. They backed up and stood at a ready.  
  
Malfoy moved first.  
  
Yusuke watched Harry lightening fast reflexes. He dodged the spell then shot one of his own. Malfoy got hit in the chest. He stumbled back and couldn't seem to get his footing back. Malfoy mumbled a counter curse then shot a cure back at Harry. It hit him this time, but not dead in his chest, this spell hit his legs. Harry seemed to take it in stride, even though he was on the ground with his legs looking like one single one. He shot a curse to Malfoy then did the counter curse.  
  
Yusuke heard someone saying something behind him but before he could turn around to ask whoever it was to repeat it, it hit him. Whoever this was had put a spell on him.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~  
  
Hiei wasn't paying attention to the fight he was watching the person who couldn't be seen. He had fully uncovered his Jagan eye the moment Malfoy had turned his wand to Yusuke, so therefore he knew Malfoy's intent. But didn't feel like stopping it. He enjoyed watching the detective fight for himself. But when he saw this person move to Kuwabara and his him with a spell, he tensed and concentrated hard. He could her the person just telling Kuwabara to just stand there and act like nothing happened.  
  
The person then moved to Yusuke, who was watching the fight intently. He did the same thing, and then he moved to Kurama. Before he could even do anything Kurama had attacked.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~  
  
Kurama smelled someone; he looked at Yusuke through the corner of in time to see a wand emerge from thin air and Yusuke get hit by a spell. Kurama decided to act like nothing had happened.  
  
He watched now as Malfoy smirked and shot a spell at Harry but unfortunately it backfired on him by a spell Harry used to counter it. Malfoy got hit head on. But before anything else could happen, Kurama spun around and twisted the hand of the man behind him. He caught the wand and just looked at it. Willow, this was made by wood from a willow tree, interesting. He yanked the cloak that coved the man off.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~  
  
SSW: Sorry this is just so short I just HAD to finish it with this cliffhanger. 


	5. Harry VS Draco Part II

Loucius Malfoy!  
  
Keiko couldn't believe it. Harry and Malfoy had stopped fighting when Kurama made a sudden movement. But now they were staring at Kurama holding a wand, and twisting the older Malfoy's hand so that he was forced to his knees. "A sneak attack is not welcome hear. Excpecially when you attack my friends as well."  
  
Keiko saw Kurama's eyes flash gold. She looked at the moon; it was at the wrong part of the cycle. He wouldn't be able to let Youko out even if he wanted to. Unless he had more of that potion the "Beautiful" Suzuka had given him. She remembered he was only supposed to take so much of the potion; unfortunately she took too much, and at the wrong time.  
  
Now if he was willing, he could turn into his true form. But only when the Cycled Moon was as it is when referred to as "Artemis's Bow." "Be careful Kurama, you don't know what he is capable of!" Keiko yelled before thinking when she caught an evil gleam appear in the older Malfoy's eyes.  
  
"Your friend is right muggle. You might want to be careful with me excpecially when your friends are working for me." The man sneered, then Yusuke approached Kurama he seemed to be fighting.  
  
"You put one of the Forbidden curses on him didn't you?" Keiko half screamed at the thought of Yusuke under the Imperious Curse.  
  
Malfoy was smirking at his father's action's Harry had had about enough. "Stupefy!" He yelled without warning. Draco Malfoy fell into a heap on the ground. It was then Yusuke turned on Keiko.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~  
  
Yusuke was trying to fight it, but he couldn't seem to. /Kill the red head.\ A voice in his head was saying. /He isn't your friend.\  
  
/Yes, he is!\ Yusuke yelled back. But he couldn't stop himself he began to approach Kurama, he tried to fight it but he still walked - although awkwardly - towards Kurama.  
  
"Be careful Kurama, you don't know what he is capable of!" He heard Keiko yelling from far away she just seemed so far away, but he could see her as if he was watching a movie.  
  
"Your friend is right muggle. You might want to be careful with me excpecially when your friends are working for me." The voice that was in his head was sneering out loud towards Kurama.  
  
"You put one of the Forbidden curses on him didn't you?" Keiko half screamed her statement. Yusuke didn't under stand what was a Forbidden Curse?  
  
Yusuke heard Harry suddenly yell something; it must have been a spell because the Draco Malfoy boy fell into a heap on the ground.  
  
/Forget about the muggle!\ The voice screamed causing Yusuke's head to pound. /Kill the girl and that annoying muggle lover!\ Yusuke inwardly winced but turned towards Keiko anyway.  
  
/I won't kill her!\ He said to the voice wherever it was. But it kept telling him he must. He slowly yet resultantly walked towards Keiko. /I won't!\ He repeated to the voice. /I can't!\ He continued. "I love her!" He actually yelled the last part, he felt the control that was holding him break lose.  
  
"You love me Yusuke?" Keiko suddenly said.  
  
Yusuke looked at her shocked. "But how did you?" He asked then realized. He had spoken his feelings out loud!  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~  
  
SSW: I have decided that this is going to be a Yusuke/Keiko fic. I like the idea, of finally giving them some piece not to mention it will go with the story line. But I am going to continue with the Harry/Hermione/Ron love triangle I think it will be really interesting. Well enjoy! R&R please! 


	6. Hiei's Observations

Hiei looked on with disgust. It was bad enough to think about Yusuke feel affection towards this human but to actually listen to him say it. He noticed then that the big oaf was moving for a sneak attack on Yusuke. Kurama was busy with the man that had attempted to attack him. Then there was Yusuke blushing like crazy and stammering to Keiko. That it was true he did love her.  
  
Hiei rolled his eyes. He didn't care why the oaf was attacking Yusuke but it gave him a chance to fight him, not to mention a legitimate excuse with have Kurama and Yusuke jump down his throat about it - not that he ever really listened to them. But he didn't care when they threatened to go to Koenma about such a thing. Hiei jumped down from his perch finally reveling that fact that he was there.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~  
  
Loucius was busy trying to get his wand from the muggle he wasn't pay close attention to the confrontation but he did take advantage to it. He told the tall red head to attack with no mercy. He noticed, as the boy approached from behind, there was a quick blur of black coming down from a tree. Then there stood a boy in all black with a white scarf. Loucius thought it was horrible the boy had hair like that Potter boy, except he had a steak of white that was shaped as a star.  
  
The boy didn't stay still long, next thing he knew the boy was standing next to the one holding him and the red haired one was lying on the ground. "Hiei did knock Kuwabara out?"  
  
"Now fox did you expect anything else from me. The baka was going to attack Yusuke and I enjoy watching him stumble over his himself to talk." The one named Hiei said smugly.  
  
The one called 'fox' took the wand and threw it. "Well let's go see what more damage can be done." The boys walked to their friends. Loucius's jaw dropped. They were just going to leave him there! He would just retrieve his wand and he would finish the all off. He took a step but couldn't move his leg. He struggled a little then fell. The red head turned back. "I forgot to mention that you might want to get comfortable, you wont be going anywhere for a while."  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~  
  
"I still don't understand!" Harry exclaimed hours later. He stopped pacing long enough to sit on his bed before standing up again so that he could pace some more. "How did they get an invisibility cloak?" Keiko sighed. "You know the Malfoy's are rich they could have easily bought it." She was trying so hard to reassure her friend.  
  
Harry gave Keiko a flare to rival Hiei's oh-so-famous one, and spoke through gritted teeth, "I know that but they are extremely rare and even harder to find."  
  
"You got one didn't you?" Keiko said matter-of-factly and grinned. "Are you jealous?"  
  
"NO! And you know mine was my father's it was chance not luck that brought me mine."  
  
"That may be true but that doesn't mean they can't have one."  
  
Harry puffed out a breath in anger, then he grabbed his broom and left.  
  
Hiei quickly made himself scarce.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
SSW: Sorry it took SOOOOOOOOOOO long to update! School, Play Practice, Work, and other things that I've been forced to do! I have had no time to write, fortunately I have time for free writing in English so I write this story while in school, I just barely got a chance to type it up. Gomen Nasi! Hope you enjoyed it! R&R Please! TTFN! Tah Tah For Now! 


	7. Be Optimistic

"Maybe you should try not to be so pessimistic." A voice growled from behind Harry. He wiped around in mid air to see Hiei looking quit amused but at the same time surprised.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~  
  
Hiei followed Harry as he flew through the forest. He finally decided to amuse himself. Silently Hiei quickened his speed and reached a tree before Harry and leaned against the tree. "Maybe you should try not to be so pessimistic." He growled Harry spun around and pulled out his wand, which amused the fire demon; although the sudden spurt of powerful spirit energy surprised him.  
  
What would you know about being optimistic? You seem like a grand pessimist yourself!" Harry spat, fire glowing in his eyes. Images flashed though Hiei's head so fast his Jagan burned; he clutched his forehead, as id Harry. Harry froze all of a sudden. He seemed to be trying to clam himself. Then he spoke in an acid tone that sent chills up Hiei's spine. "Voldemort I know you can hear me, you better not feel comfortable. I'm not beaten yet. It isn't over until I say it is over." With that Harry just sped off. Leaving Hiei to wonder at his words.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~  
  
"I don't know what to think about it Kurama, the kid has some strange barrier around his head half the time, then the other half it's an open book." Hiei said looking into the forest he had just come from.  
  
"Then maybe we should ask Keiko, maybe she knows something." Kurama suggested.  
  
Hiei glanced at Kurama once more, "Maybe she does, but I don't know Kurama, I just don't know.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~  
  
"You were out late." Keiko's voice was soft, but it still startled Harry as he snuck into kitchen in the morning.  
  
"I thought you already left to spend the day with Yusuke." Harry spoke refusing to meet Keiko's eyes.  
  
"I was getting ready to leave when Kurama called. He asked if you were busy today he thought that you might want to hang out over at his house." Keiko pulled leftovers form her breakfast out of the fridge as she spoke.  
  
Harry watched as his friend out something in the microwave. "Sounds like fun, as long as that jerk Hiei isn't going to be there."  
  
Keiko chuckled softly. "He most likely wont, he normally spends the day at Genki's temple training himself."  
  
"Then I guess it will be alright, do you think he'll mind if I just apperate into his room? I don't feel like dealing with anyone else right now."  
  
"I'm sure he wouldn't mind, just eat something first." Keiko pulled the leftovers out of the microwave and set them down on the table. "Chopsticks or a fork?"  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~  
  
"He should be here soon, did you grab that cloak that man was using?"  
  
"Yes, but I still don't understand why I have to hid from the ningen, it isn't like - "  
  
"Hiei after what happened last night I highly doubt that he would be willing to speak with you."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Now put whatever that thing is on."  
  
"It's called an Invisibility Cloak Kurama, I thought you would know that being the great thief you are."  
  
"Shut up, I didn't know anything about the wizerding world until all you guys did."  
  
"I have known about it for sometime now." Hiei responded matter-of-factly.  
  
"Really, how did you - " Kurama was interrupted by a sudden pop and Harry suddenly appearing in front of him. "Oh, hello Harry. I didn't expect you to arrive quit that way."  
  
"It's called apparition." Harry looked the room over worrying Kurama when he kept his eyes in the corner Hiei was in for longer than just thirty seconds. "So you wanted to see me about something."  
  
"No, I'm just curious. Please, sit." Hesitantly Harry sat on the windowsill, one leg lax over the edge the other bent so that he could place his foot on the sill he rested an arm on his bent leg. Kurama just sat on his bed. "Can you tell me about what happened last night - "  
  
"You don't want to know about just what happened last night you want to know about the spell Luscious put on Yusuke and Kuwabaka - err - Kuwabara." Harry rubbed the back of his neck at his mistake. "But sure I'll tell you. It isn't like I have to be training for my tryouts or anything."  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~  
  
SSW: Gomen Nasi! I didn't mean for it to take so long to update! It's just I couldn't seem to think of what needed to be done but I do know where this story is going. I can tell you that this story with have a very surprising ending, of course not surprising if you follow along closely. Well anyway. I'm going to update this and then start working on the next chapter that way it might not be so long until I update again, of course I can't make any promises. Play Practice, school, and work can be really demanding of my time. TTFN! Tah Tah For Now! 


	8. Stupid Cupid

Hiei just sat in the back of the corner of the room listening to Harry explain so many things. But he stopped paying attention half way through. He had known about the wizarding world just didn't know anything about it. All he knew was that the man who had fathered him had left to some wizarding school not long after he was born. Hiei didn't know much about what happened after that, he knew that the fire demon meet some witch then spent the last few weeks that she went to that school with her, two or three months later she got married. Hiei also knew that a few years later they meet again, but he didn't know much after that. He never really bothered finding out.  
  
"So now my friend Ron and this girl Hermione that I've been in love for years are getting married." Harry sighed. "Ron had the guts to admit that he loved her, and me who can fight the Dark Lord Voldemort and almost win, can even admit such a thing to her."  
  
Kurama chuckled softly in the Half-Koorime's mind through the mind link that was open almost all the time. //It is a very interesting story, don't you think Hiei?\\  
  
//Hn. Fox, I really don't care about his history or past or whatever else he was talking about I could careless - correction, I DON'T care at all about what has happened to him or what is happening to him. All I care about is the amount of spirit energy he possesses; it is almost as strong as Yusuke's.\\  
  
//Fine, I'll fined out about it.\\ Kurama felt like giving up on the fire demon. He didn't care about anything besides power, and Yukina - the only family Hiei actually had. Oh, well he might as well try to help him a little bit. "So . . . hey, Harry is there anything else that is just a strange about you, other than the fact that you are a parselmouth?" Harry had summarized what had happened after his schooling started up 'till that moment in time. Harry just looked at Kurama as if he had grown two heads then pointed at his scar. Kurama chuckled. "Okay, anything else that is unique maybe power wise?" There he had asked the question, it was Hiei's job to listen.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~  
  
Stupid Cupid you're a real mean guy! Chorus: Oh, Stupid Cupid  
  
Keiko turned the volume up on the radio she liked this song.  
  
I'd like to clip your wings so you can't fly! Chorus: Stupid Cupid  
  
And I know that you're the one to blame! Chorus: Oh, Stupid Cupid  
  
Hey, Hey set me free!  
  
Stupid Cupid stop picking on me!  
  
Can't do my homework and I can't think strait! Chorus: Oh, Stupid Cupid!  
  
I meet him every morning 'bout a half past eight! Chorus: Stupid Cupid!  
  
He's even got me carrrin` his books to school! Chorus: Oh, Stupid Cupid!  
  
Hey, Hey set me free!  
  
Stupid Cupid stop picking on me!  
  
Keiko smiled at the song that matched how she had felt before now. But she had to admit she didn't believe Cupid was so stupid anymore. She began to tap the steering wheel to the beat of the song as the chorus did their Awes and the main singer when on.  
  
You mix me up but good, right from the very start,  
  
Hey, go play Robin Hood with somebody else's heart!  
  
Keiko was nervous about seeing Yusuke today; he had said it was important. She couldn't help but wonder what was going on. As she turned onto the road that led to the restaurant she was meeting him at.  
  
You got me jumpin` like a crazy clown! Chorus: Oh, Stupid Cupid  
  
And I don't feature what you're putting down! Chorus: Stupid Cupid  
  
Since I kissed his lovin` lips of wine! Chorus: Oh, Stupid Cupid!  
  
The thing that bothers me is that I like it fine! Chorus: Oh, Stupid Cupid!  
  
Hey, Hey set me free!  
  
Stupid Cupid stop picking on me!  
  
Keiko had reached the restaurant but she stayed in the car so that she could listen to the final couple verses.  
  
You mix me up but good, right from the very start,  
  
Hey, go play Robin Hood with somebody else's heart!  
  
You got me jumpin` like a crazy clown! Chorus: Oh, Stupid Cupid  
  
And I don't feature what you're putting down! Chorus: Stupid Cupid  
  
Since I kissed his lovin` lips of wine! Chorus: Oh, Stupid Cupid!  
  
The thing that bothers me is that I like it fine! Chorus: Oh, Stupid Cupid!  
  
Hey, Hey set me free!  
  
Stupid Cupid stop picking on me!  
  
Hey, Hey set me free!  
  
Stupid Cupid stop picking on me!  
  
Keiko finally turned the car off. But as she reached for the door handle the door was wretched open. She thought it was Yusuke being impatient but got a nasty surprise when she turned to yell at him she saw a unpleasant face and a gun. "Don't even think about getting out of the car lady. Just scoot over nice and slowly and put your seatbelt on. We are going to go for a ride."  
  
Keiko only nodded, why oh why did she not just apperate hear? And why did she have to leave her wand at home? "Hey bastard! Stay away from my girl friend!" Was all Keiko heard before Yusuke punched the guy. The gun went off, but she didn't hear it. All she knew was that everything had gone black. 


	9. KEIKO!

It bright was Keiko's first thought she slowly opened her eyes. There was Botan looking down at her smiling but she still looked grim. "Boton?" Keiko asked when she found her voice. "Am I dead?"  
  
Botan's eyes filled with tears even though the fairy girl shook her head. "No, but Yusuke might be, again." Keiko sat up quickly only to be pushed back down and forced to fight off a 'bout of nausea. "Don't sit up just yet," Botan handed her some pills and a straw to drink some water out of. "Takes these and drink this. I have healed you as much as I could. But my powers don't do anything about excessive blood lose, your body has to regenerate its own blood."  
  
"Thank you Botan." Keiko smiled weakly up at her friend. "Botan? What happened?" Botan gave Keiko a look she couldn't interpret, "Do I have something on my face?"  
  
Botan chuckled lightly. "No, but, you mean to tell me you don't remember what happened?" Keiko shook her head and then regretted it as nausea hit her again. Botan sighed. "Koenma showed me the tapes. Yusuke stopped the guy that tried to highjack your car with you in it. Unfortunately they struggled." She sighed then spoke making sure she didn't upset her friend more. "Sometime during the struggle two things happened. He managed to grabbed a knife, but Yusuke knocked that out of his hand; and his gun went off." Botan combed her hair with her hand. "The knife that Yusuke knocked out of his hand logged its self in your chest just shy of the heart. The bullet in the gun did the same with Yusuke. But we aren't sure where the bullet ended up. It will take a while, he is in surgery right now." Keiko didn't notice the tears that had began falling until Botan wiped them away with a tissue. "Don't worry Keiko, Koenma himself is operating on Yusuke, he is really good." Keiko closed her eyes. "Don't worry he took his teenage form. Wouldn't want a baby to operate right?" Keiko managed a small smile but still didn't open her eyes.  
  
"KEIKO!"  
  
"Harry?" Keiko opened her eyes just enough to see her worried friend.  
  
"Keiko, are you alright?" He didn't take his eyes off her. They had become a dark green with his worry.  
  
Boton stood from the bedside to face Harry. "She is fine just lost a lot of blood. She should be up in another couple of days."  
  
Harry nodded his understanding. "Is Yusuke in surgery again?" Boton nodded. Harry raised an eyebrow. "He doesn't need it you know."  
  
Boton looked shocked. "How could you say something like that?" She almost shouted finally.  
  
"There is a potion that Hermione read about that can track metal in the body, the part of the body glows. But it is only concentrated amounts. I have almost finished it. If you are willing to use my help."  
  
"I'll talk to Koenma."  
  
"Where is the surgery this time?"  
  
"The back, Koenma think it must have logged itself near the spin, which is potentially dangerous."  
  
"How long have I been out?" Keiko's voice, though it was barley above a whisper, scared both her friends.  
  
"A week."  
  
"But that means I missed Harry's try outs! I'm so sorry Harry!"  
  
"It's okay Keiko. Ron and Hermione are in town they came when I sent them an owl." Harry spoke calmly then swiftly changed the subject.  
  
"Don't change the subject on me Harry Dylan Potter!" Maybe not successfully. Keiko looked close to tears, which scared the tall boy-who- lived.  
  
"Harry? Is Keiko up? We heard - Keiko!" Hermione exclaimed when she saw her friend laying in the bed.  
  
"Hello Hermione." Keiko spoke softly as her friend hugged her roughly.  
  
"Hey Keiko I see your feeling better." The baritone voice floated across the room.  
  
"I'm glade to see you to Ron." Keiko smiled.  
  
Boton excited quietly to give the wizards and witch time with their friend in bed.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-  
  
"Hiei slow the bleeding."  
  
Hiei concentrated with his Jagan trying to slow the blood flow.  
  
"It's still coming out to fast!" Koenma exclaimed.  
  
"Sew him up it's not in there!" Kurama exclaimed from his post at the screen.  
  
"His life energy is fading Koenma!" Kuwabara exclaimed as he was meditating keeping a tap on Yusuke's life and spirit energy.  
  
"Shimatta!"  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-  
  
Silent Silver Wolf: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know I'm evil two HORRIBLE cliffhangers in a way.  
  
Hiei: You have to get torture in somehow.  
  
SSW: True to true! Read & Review!  
  
Kurama: Give her a week and she will probably let you know what is going on with Yusuke. Ja Ne! *all three run away dogging the various objects being thrown at them*  
  
SSW: *from far off* Ow that curling iron hurt! 


	10. Waiting in the Dark

Boton didn't realize she had sworn until Koenma yelled at her as he hastily worked. "Boton don't just stand there! Come and help!"  
  
Boton went to work quickly, as they tried to stop the blood flow she healed Yusuke. Half and Hour later every one was exhausted, but Yusuke's heartbeat was steady.  
  
"Well at least we know not to try that again soon." Kurama said after a long pregnant pause.  
  
Koenma sighed. "We need to find that bullet." The demi-god looked over at his spirit detective. "We need to find it soon."  
  
Hiei was studying Yusuke very closely. No one noticed, no one but Kurama.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-  
  
"And then Harry suddenly went into a dive! He was traveling so fast it was hard to see What was going on, but then all of a sudden he was standing on the ground broom laying at his feet and snitch in hand!" Ron finished his exciting retail of how Harry had made the team.  
  
"That one sounded the same as the third one did Ron." Keiko said sternly. She was sitting up in bed. Feeling much better.  
  
"Well he does a lot of the same stuff. But all five guys he raced didn't really pay attention. They could never have made the team just looking casually." Ron finished with a frown. "They were just idiots! Ow! Hermione!"  
  
"You never did tell me how far the prat Malfoy got." Keiko said when she suddenly sensed a You-should-be-nice-Ron-even-if-they-were-idiots speech coming on.  
  
"Well he got to the - "  
  
"Harry!" All three turned at the shout.  
  
"Oh, hello Lord Koenma." Harry greeted curtly.  
  
"Koenma is Yusuke alright?" Keiko's tone of worry clashed with Harry in their duet. But no one seemed to mind.  
  
"Hello, Harry. And that is why I must speak with Harry, he has afford assistance."  
  
"So you want to use the potion?" Harry spoke without preamble.  
  
"Yes, Harry, it would be for the best to use your potion."  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-  
  
It was black, everywhere black. I couldn't see anything as I looked around. I lifted my hand but I couldn't see it, even after it made contact with my nose. I reached out with my spirit energy but I couldn't feel anyone, or thing. I didn't know who I was looking for; I just knew I needed to find someone.  
  
"Hello?" I called my voice echoing off the walls of the dark room I was in. "Is anybody there?" I just heard me. I heard crying, it was so far away, I tried to follow it but I couldn't seem to move.  
  
"Please come back to me Yusuke."  
  
Yusuke? Was that me?  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-  
  
"Come on Keiko, we have to give him the potion." Kurama said softly as her helped Keiko from where she lay next to Yusuke crying onto his shoulder. Keiko quickly gave Yusuke a chaste kiss.  
  
"Please com back to me Yusuke." With that she let Kurama lead her out of the room as she continued to cry.  
  
"I hope this works." Only Hiei caught Harry's soft voice that came out on its own accord.  
  
It better works. Or you will be in trouble. The fire demon hissed into the young ningens mind.  
  
Kuwabara, Boton, Harry, and Hiei all watched as the young demi-lord administered the potion.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-  
  
SilentSilverWolf: Okay, so I can't be mean and make you wait a week. But I did make you wait close to a week. *rubs the bump on the back of her head* Not to mention I don't want to be hit by another curling iron! 


	11. I'm You

Kurama wasn't able to get Keiko very far before her legs gave way. She was now pass tears in grieving. She held fast to Kurama as he followed her to the floor and wouldn't let him go. Kurama tried to pick Keiko up but wouldn't let him readjust her. "Keiko, please, let me at least move us to a chair. With a hiccup Keiko turned her tear streaked face towards Kurama's clam worried one. "Please." Kurama pleaded softly as soon as her eyes meet his. Slowly she nodded.  
  
Kurama looped one arm under her legs and the other was securely around the middle of her back. Gently he lifted her; as soon as he was standing she began to something Kurama thought was incapable of doing more of. She cried. She hooked her arms around the red heads neck just as she buried her face in the side of his neck.  
  
Kurama's shoulder and neck were soon soaked; fortunately he had found a chair and was now sitting. Kurama held the shaking girl close whispering comforting words. For how long, he doesn't know. And when she finally fell asleep he sat there deep in thought. He had forgotten what it was like to hold someone. Even if they were just a friend.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-  
  
The waited as Yusuke's body began to glow blue. Then his body began to change. Harry glanced at Hiei as he finally looked up to Yusuke, the looked back down again. Then he froze and slowly looked up. The normally well hidden emotions showed Awww . . . in what the smaller boy was seeing. Harry looked as well. Yusuke's body hadn't stopped glowing blue. Not a bit glowed red to represent the bullet.  
  
"It can't be." Hiei mumbled under his breath. "He has an heir . . . but I thought . . ." Hiei trailed off as his eyes traveled all over the spirit detective's body which now was covered in tattoo like things. His hair had grown longer as well as the boy's length and build grew. Hiei couldn't believe the demon lord had an heir.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-  
  
Fox,Are you awake? Or did you fall asleep with the Detective's girlfriend?She fell asleep not me.Hn. The potion has been administered but, the detective isn't human.How could he not be human? We both know that he is.Looks like your not as intelligent as you act. Hiei's voice mocked.  
  
Kurama frowned, but still raised an eyebrow. I guess your not as strong as you thought.I can feel it now; it was hidden even from Yusuke himself before. 'His' heir exists. The heir he said that would be discovered when the time is right.Really?Yusuke is his heir.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-  
  
From black to blue, I don't know if I like it but I at least can see. I've been wondering for forever. And yet I don't think I've been wondering long. I feel a pull the blue pulls me hard. I begin to let it pull me slowly I'm lifted further and further from the abyss I've lived in all my life. "Hello?" I freeze stopping myself from going all the way. "Hello, it's Yusuke is anybody their?"  
  
Yusuke that is what that voice has said. "I'm here." I my voice was low and rough. I've been dormant to long. I want out. I can see something. Another person exists in this blankness I've been in.  
  
"Who are you?" The figure asks then finally steps forward. My eyes no longer strain to see him. But then I'm seeing everything I once saw. When I was a part of the figure in front of me.  
  
"I'm you."  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-  
  
SilentSilverWolf: Hey, how do you like that? *ducks behind a Hiei when a curling iron is chucked in her direction* Okay, so you don't like it just don't throw anymore stuff!  
  
Hiei: Don't hide behind me!  
  
SSW: Hey, I need help, what is Yusuke's dad's name. You know the demon that was actually a demon lord? Because I need it. I don't know what his name is! Well anyway. I think that I will leave you at this. Oh, by the way I don't know how Yusuke really found out about his demon form. But this is how I'm going to do it. But you still don't know what is going on do you? Of course not. But I do! Anyway, enough of me antagonizing you I'm going to go and work on other stories I'm writing! Woot!  
  
SSW: Oh, I don't own Harry Potter or Yu Yu Hakusho, but I do own the word "Woot!" 


	12. Keiko has a Dream

"How can you be me?" Yusuke yelled. "There is only one me!"  
  
"I'm a part of you that you didn't know was their." I answered as I slowly let go of the hold the blue light held on me. Slowly I drifted back down. "I think somehow we were separated."  
  
"So you're some part of me that I never knew was their but somehow you still existed?"  
  
I smiled slightly. "Yes," he looked at me skeptically then started to laugh. "We were shot weren't we?"  
  
He froze then slowly nodded. "And that wasn't just some human that attacked Keiko was it?" He shook his head then looked at me as if he expected me to continue. "What if that bullet after so a specific amount of time dissipated into you blood stream then slowly separated our minds. What if, we are now two different people?"  
  
"That is just stupid that isn't possible."  
  
"But what if it is . . ."  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-  
  
"He's changing again!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Of, course . . ." Hiei muttered. His forehead began to glow a light violet color. "Koenma I'm going o see what is going on."  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-  
  
"I think he is right Yusuke, I think that that wasn't just some bullet."  
  
"Hiei?"  
  
"Hai," Hiei was now visible. I looked from the demon to ningen.  
  
"I'm glade we know how this happened and who each of you are, but if I'm not him anymore . . . then who am I?"  
  
"You are the demon side of Yusuke; you are the part of him that is related to Raizen. You are the demon lord."  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-  
  
Kurama slowly lowered Keiko onto the bed that she had occupied not that long ago. "I'll be back Keiko, I promise." He whispered. **You like her.** Kurama jumped at the voice in the back of his head.  
  
**No, she is just a friend.**  
  
**For now, you want her to be much more, maybe latter I presume . . . **  
  
The voice faded but its words stayed in Kurama's head. He looked back at the sleeping form of Keiko before he left the room.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-  
  
She was wandering around in the town park. What was she doing in the park when Yusuke was dieing? She turned when she heard someone yell her name. It was Yusuke! "Yusuke! You're alright!" She yelled as she ran up to him and threw her arms about his neck placing her cheek right up against his. "I'm so glade you're alright." She whispered quietly. Yusuke turned his head and kissed Keiko's cheek.  
  
"Of, course I'm alright I couldn't just leave you now could I?" He asked although teasing his voice held compassion. She only nodded smiling. Both looked up as the sky turned dark. The full moon was high above them beautiful silver tainted with blood. Blood? Why did the moon look as if it was blood? "Keiko's listen to me I want you to run from here. Run home as fast as you can."  
  
"But Yusuke -"She was cut off when his lips claimed hers as their own. When they finally parted Yusuke gave her a sad look.  
  
"Run and don't look back." Keiko only nodded then she ran. She heard Yusuke shoot his shot gun. Then she heard him scream. She turned to look ignoring what Yusuke had said. Demon after demon were attacking him showing no mercy, slowly he was pulled down into the multitude of demon. Crying Keiko's ran as far away from there as she could get. She tripped on a tree root, startled she screamed; she was caught before she hit the ground.  
  
A firm arm held her waist, "Let me go! Let me go!" She screamed struggling against her captor.  
  
"Shh, Keiko if they hear you I don't know what will happen." She turned to stare up at the face of the one who had spoken to her, she recognized the voice but she couldn't think of a name to match, nor a face.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-  
  
Keiko woke in a cold sweat. Kurama came running into the room. He had almost been to Yusuke's room when he heard Keiko scream. It didn't settle well with is stomach. Relief washed over Kurama as he moved to Keiko's side, the smell of fear pungent in the air.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-  
  
SilentSilverWolf: There you go, another chapter is finished! I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry it took so long my internet has been down on this computer!  
  
Hiei: Read and Review please! 


	13. What is going on?

"A demon lord? How can I be a demon lord!?" I cried out. "I thought I was human!"  
  
"No, he," Hiei pointed at Yusuke, "is the human half, you are the demon half. Together you are nothing but a powerful hanyou."  
  
I growled, "Fine, I will show you." I don't know what came over me, I charged right at Yusuke. "I will show you there is more to me than meets the eye!" With those last words I struck.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-  
  
Keiko's head jerked towards Kurama as soon as his weight was added to the bed, "Kurama!" She latched onto the elder boy as if he were a life line. Kurama again wrapped his arms around her waist, one hand drifting through her hair.  
  
"It's okay Keiko, it alright."  
  
"But Kurama - Yusuke - dead - the demons - then somebody -" She was cut off by a sob she then clung harder to Kurama then she already was.  
  
She makes no sense.When did she arrive? He quickly threw the though out turning back to pressing matters.  
  
"It could be very possible." Koenma's voices sounded far off, but Harry could tell he was shouting. "Hiei what is going on in there?"  
  
"He's kicked me out. Even if I tried to get in there again it could be dangerous." Hiei's voice wasn't far away, and he wasn't yelling. The clarity didn't make sense to Harry, everyone was muffled but him. "All we can do is wait . . ." Harry jerked his head left and right, that was in his head!  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-  
  
Kurama sighed as Keiko finally calmed down, but she still wouldn't let go of him. "Keiko please tell me about this dream of yours." His inquiry was quiet slowly she nodded into his hair and forcefully pulled back. Her fearful brown eye's met his worried green ones.  
  
"I was in the park . . ." She told him everything right down to the last detail. "Then I woke up. I didn't was so horrible Kurama!" She exclaimed before burying her face against his neck.  
  
His hand ran soothing circles on her back. "I don't know what that dream could mean. I'm sorry Keiko, I'm not much of a help right now . . . But I will try to . . ." He thought on the dream Yusuke returning, then demons attacking . . . What could it all mean?  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-  
  
SilentSilverWolf: Sorry this chapter is so small I promis I will give you more next time.  
  
Kurama: I figured out the meaning of the dream! *everyone blinks at him* It is very simple - *SSW smacks Kurama in the head with a blow dry*  
  
SSW: I knew this would come in handy! Good blow drier . . . *continues to speak to it as if it were a puppy whiles every one else sweat drops.*  
  
Hiei: Uhhh . . . Read and Review? *tries to take Blow Drier from SSW . . . * 


	14. Yusuke's Awake!

Yusuke's scream of pain reverberated through his head as his 'Demon Half' tried force them to merge again. The blackness slowly was lightening into blue. He screamed again as again the Demon tried to force himself back into Yusuke. The blue was now getting closer and closer to that of his spirit gun.  
  
"Just let me in!" His other half screamed. The room now pulsated slowly, steadily blue. The demon leapt again, and plunged right into him. Yusuke's scream was louder and more of pain than it had before.  
  
The impaled feeling didn't go away, it slowly increased, until it was so unbearable Yusuke couldn't scream . . . then everything was black yet again.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-  
  
Everyone's heads jerked towards the bed when Yusuke's scream of pain penetrated the blue, it was painful to hear, but easy. His scream filled the room as if it was the blue light itself soon he wasn't screaming, though the feeling of immense pain was still present.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-  
  
A scream reverberated through the halls catching Kurama's ears and barely reaching the young girl in his arms, whom of which was still crying. "That was Yusuke." Kurama made to get up when he was stopped.  
  
With pleading eyes she looked up at Kurama, "Please don't leave me here, I want to go to." She chocked out the words as tears silently fell. Kurama didn't register his nod, of the fact that he took the weeping girl into his arms.  
  
Quickly he made his way to the Yusuke's room. He just hopped he wasn't to late . . .  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-  
  
The door of the room opened and Kurama opened the door Keiko's securely in his arms, her own wrapped around his neck. Just as the door slammed against the wall the blue light disappeared. "What just happened?!?!?!?!" Keiko screamed out in panic and tried to get out of the red heads arms. Kurama slowly put the brunette down, only to catch her when she fell towards the ground.  
  
"We don't know. It was just so strange." Harry said, glancing thoughtfully towards Hiei. Harry opened his mouth to speak again only to be interrupted by a moan. Yusuke was stirring.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-  
  
Hermione was sitting in the lunch room waiting for news of Yusuke when Ron came and sat beside her. "Have you heard anything yet?" She just shook her head.  
  
Ron sat there hesitantly before grabbing Hermione's left hand. "Mione, I need to ask you something." He hesitated but she gave him her look that said he should go ahead and do it. Swallowing and taking a deep breath he began talking. "Mione we have been together for a year and a half now, and well we have had some great times. But recently I just feel that your attention is somewhere else, on someone else. I love you deeply, but I want you to be happy. I want to ask you now if you'll marry me, but I also ask you now, if you don't love me that we end our relationship. We can be friends, I would gladly do that. But it is your decision." He glanced at her eyes before dropping his where there hands were intertwined. "I'll give you time to think about it." He quickly kissed her hand before leaving.  
  
It was now up to her.  
  
Unnoticed to her she got up and started walking, she still didn't register a thing that was going on, until she reached the door that hid Yusuke and everyone else that was in there. Quietly she opened the door.  
  
She saw blue everywhere blue, she noticed Kuwabara passed out on the floor, she also heard an explanation of what was going on, or not going on. "Do you think they could be remerging?" She asked her question was ignored.  
  
She flinched at Yusuke's screams and unbeknownst to her she moved to Harry's side. When Kurama entered and the blue extinguished Keiko became hysterical. She was know being supported by the red head. Hermione herself had backed up against the wall behind Harry, she hadn't made the potion wrong. She hadn't! Silent tears began to fall . . . had she killed her best friends boyfriend?  
  
Yusuke moaned and while everyone was watching him the short black haired man moved to her side, Hermione thought his name was Iie or something like that. But what Japanese couple wouldn't name there child no?  
  
"It's Hiei." He whispered softly to her.  
  
"How did you . . . " She trailed off as he removed his bandana she opened her mouth but nothing came out, he had on eye on his forehead!  
  
"It's a Jagan, it allows me to hear peoples thoughts."  
  
"Oh . . ." she finally managed to say.  
  
"Don't worry I don't use it a lot." She smiled at his attempt to make her feel better. He then looked over at Yusuke who had a crying Keiko's arms wrapped around him crying and lecturing him about scaring her so, then at the fox who looked towards the couple with painted in his eyes was . . . jealousy? Then to Harry who's back was to them before returning to hers. "That potion you used, do you have any left?" She blink in confusion but slowly nodded. "Do you have what tells what it is supposed to do?" Again she nodded. "Good I want to see it."  
  
"It is at the hotel I'm staying at. I bring it by where you live latter." She paused then gave him a curious look. "Where do you live?"  
  
"I roam; I don't have on specific place I stay. I'll come with you to your place." She nodded and with his help got up. "Lets do this quickly, we don't have much time." With that he picked her up and ran to her current residence.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-  
  
Kurama watched as Keiko lunged at Yusuke when he slowly sat up. "Yusuke you scared me to death! Don't you ever do that again!"  
  
"I'm sorry Keiko, I didn't mean to. I won't to it again, not soon that is." Yusuke embraced his girlfriend while she continued to tell him off for getting himself shot. Smiling he buried his face against her neck. "I missed you so much." He whispered not being heard by the girl in his arms, he was heard by the kitsune standing next to them.  
  
"Kurama," Koenma was suddenly by his side. "I need to have a word with you." Koenma pulled him out of the room and told him everything that happened.  
  
No one noticed Harry apperate out of the room, no one else new that he could feel the presence of Voldemort, and the Dark Lord wasn't very happy.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-  
  
Hermione found what she was looking for, Hiei examined it as well as what ingredients belonged in it. He smelled the potion, it didn't smell as if it had a Unicorn hair in it, it didn't have a lot of ingredients in it. Quickly he searched the book; there that is what it smelled like. He stared at the title, 'Extraction Potion'  
  
Hermione watched as he looked at the instructions on one potion then went to the other, and read those. "You didn't watch the potion while it simmered did you." It was a statement not a question.  
  
"Yes, I forgot some of the ingredients for the second half of it, I had to run and grab some."  
  
Hiei nodded. "Someone switched the potion."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Someone switched the potion; the one that was administered to Yusuke is used to help release the demon side of a hanyou, if it isn't already released."  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-  
  
SilentSilverWolf: Hey ya'll! I finished this chapter! I hoped you liked it. *doges a curling iron* I knew you would. *hold up a blow dryer* I will now fight curling irons with this! *begins to fight off curling irons with her trusty blow drier*  
  
Hiei: *sweat drops* She never learns does she? Curling irons always have peacocks fighting with them. *watches as SSW is suddenly being chased by peacocks* She was right they are evil!  
  
Kurama: Read and Review please!!!! 


	15. Confused yet?

Yusuke smiled down at the girl sleeping in his arms, slowly the smile turned into an evil grin. /Don't you dare touch her!!!! /

/Quiet. / He snapped back at the human he had locked up deep inside their mind. /I will do what ever I want, and you CAN NOT stop me. /

/I can and I will! You will not hurt Keiko in anyway! /

-----------------------------------------

Kurama came into the room to retrieve Keiko only to find her and Yusuke missing. "KEIKO!" Kurama ran to the open window, Keiko was laying over a demon her waist bending to fit the shoulder of her captive, but this was not just any demon . . . it was 'him'. Blue skin marked with tattoos that coved his entire body, black hair that draped all the way down his back, Kurama recognized this demon; it was Raizen's heir. "YUSUKE!"

-----------------------------------------

Hermione was finishing up the potion, she just hoped it worked this time, Hiei was pacing, /It's funny . . . / She thought, /He doesn't seem like the type that would pace, or ever worry for that matter. /

Hiei glanced over at her, why couldn't she hurry, the Makai, Ningekai – though he didn't care much for that – and the Reikai – he didn't care much for that one either – were all in trouble if she wouldn't hurry faster! "What is taking so long?" He growled out of frustration, then froze. He recognized that ki signature, he only felt it once, but . . . "I will be back. Harry needs help." With that he was gone. Hermione didn't even see him exit.

"Wait! Harry!?!?!" But it was to late, the potion had reached its point, she had to act fast and find Harry, she had to hurry.

-----------------------------------------

Harry, arrived in a forest, he recognized it, it is where he fought Malfoy, he slowly approached the clearing in front of him. "What do you mean you think the potion failed?"

"I'm sorry, My Lord, but we might have underestimated the abilities of the boy and his friends."

Voldemort growled low in his throat. Then Harry heard The Dark Lord's snake, "The black hair boy, he hasss ssomething powerful. He hasss a Jagan eye, very usseful."

Voldemort looked down at his snake, "So I assume you have kept an eye on Potter and his friends."

"Yesss." The snake practically purred, that is if a snake COULD purr. "I have sseen him use it."

Harry had heard enough, slowly he looked around to get a closer look at who was in the clearing; he saw Wormtail

-----------------------------------------

Jerix could hear the fox boy yelling his human name. /If only the fool knew. / He chuckled to himself.

/Put her down! / Yusuke yelled at the demon. /Leave Keiko alone! /

/Okay, / Jerix smirked. He entered an abandoned warehouse and placed Keiko in a box closing it so that no one would find her, then left.

/WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING???? / Yusuke screamed. /I didn't mean like that! /

Jerix smirk grew larger. /Just wait my friend until you see what is next. / He could fell Yusuke's suddenly fear for his friends and for Keiko, it only fed him, it just made him want to do it more.

-----------------------------------------

Hiei entered the clearing, only to see it very much on fire in the area he had sensed Harry, after quickly looking around the clearing before he found the one person seemingly surviving. "Harry?" He questioned for once in a quiet, slightly concerned tone. The boy looked at him his green, speckled with red, eyes sparkling with tears before glancing at the ground again.

"H – H – Hiei . . . I didn't mean to . . . I didn't think . . ." The boy sobbed once before chocking it back. "I don't know where the fire came from . . ." Then he glance at Hiei his eye flashing red with no hint of green., "But Voldemort, he hurt Yusuke just to get to me! I can't let him do it again!"

-----------------------------------------

"You're sure of this?"

"Of course I'm sure! You couldn't mistake a demon like that! Did you know he was a demon?" Kurama was trying not to lose his patience with the demi-god and he was succeeding – though very close to killing the infant.

"No, I'm sure it is in my records somewhere I just never saw it." Koenma answered with a brushed aside tone.

"SO YOU DIDN'T ACTUALLY STUDY YOU 'OWN' DETECTIVES FILE!?!?!?!?!?" Kurama stopped to breath before speaking through clenched teeth. "You. Better. Hope. I. Find. Her. ALIVE." With that the fox demon swept out with the grace he was known for.

-----------------------------------------

SilentSilverWolf: Hey! I am VERY sorry about the long wait. I just got so busy during the summer ever 'I' was surprised! Then my mum took my lap top and I didn't have a computer. So I couldn't update. But I'm going to start working on my stories again. I am hoping to finish this one and Hiei's Kitsune soon. I don't know how long it's going to take though. Well I'll talk to ya'll later, I'm sorry again! TTFN! Tah Tah For Now!


	16. Author's Note

Hi, sorry I have been absent for so long. And I know I hate these updates where you thinks it's an update but it's really the Author saying it will be a little while more here are my excuses of why it's been this long already . . . . Yeah, I hate them too. But I feel I at least owe you an apology but here is an explanation and an expectation date for ya. So yeah, it's just been extremly hectic what with my Senior Year of High School and everything. Like, my Fiancé and I have recently found out I'm pregnant so with me having to stay home from work here in a while I'm hoping to start writing all my stories again here really soon. I've been working on them for a couple days now and hope to start putting chapters up here real soon. I am very sorry that it has been so long. And I hope to be updating soon. I have also been so preoccupied with the fact my sister is getting married in a week and a half, we have been planning her wedding. So now I need to start planning for my baby and I have to put my wedding back SEVERAL months. Okay, I must be going now. I will be updating soon I hope. I already have half of the next chapter written for all my stories except the ones I share with Cahadras. She and I will start workin' on our stories once summer hits. TTFN! Tah Tah For Now!


End file.
